Linux parancsok
Fontos: A UNIX a kis és a nagybetűket megkülönbözteti! A UNIX rendszerben a file név hossza max. 255 karakter lehet, nincs kiterjesztés, a pont a nevek tabulálására szolgál! A következő karakterek használata tilos: ? * szóköz > < / \ ; " ' Informácó lekérdező parancsok *'who' Kiírja, kik dolgoznak éppen a szerveren root tty1 Nov 1 14:34 user1 ttyp0 Nov 1 16:07 (w3) ((név azonosító dátuma azonosító)) who am i - a saját login nevet írja ki (ki vagyok én) tty - kiírja melyik terminálról léptem be /dev/ttyp0 - a terminál azonosító file pl.: echo Ez az én terminálom > /dev/ttyp0 Az echo utáni szöveget átirányítom a terminál file-ba, azaz kiíratom a terminálra. *'date' A rendszer dátum és idő megjelenítése *'clear' Törli a képernyőt *'last' Kilistázza időrendben, hogy ki és mikor lépett be a rendszerbe last user1 kilistázza, hogy a user1 mikor lépett be a rendszerbe last -n 10 az utolsó 10 belépést listázza last user1 -n 2 a user1 utolsó kettő belépését listázza *'hostname' Kilistázza a szerver nevét hostname -i A host IP címét írja ki *'finger' Bővebb információ lekérdezése egy adott felhasználóról pl.: finger bela kiírja a bela nevű felhasználó adatait az adott szerveren. A finger paranccsal lekérdezhető egy felhasználó adatai egy távoli szerverről akkor is, ha nem vagyunk bejelentkezve arra a szerverre. Ilyenkor a felhasználó e-mail címét kell megadni. pl.:: finger geza@tesztel.hu A geza nevű felhasználó adatainak lekérdezése a tesztel.hu szerverről. A finger paranccsal lekérdezhető, hogy kik vannak éppen belépve egy távoli szerveren. pl.: finger @tesztel.hu A tesztel.hu szerverén éppen kik vannak belépve. finger @fatime.fsz.bme.hu A BME Folyamat Szabályozási tanszékének fatime nevű szerverén ki van éppen most belépve. Fájl- és könyvtárkezelő parancsok *'pwd' Kiírja az aktuális könyvtár elérési útját (program working directory) *'cd' könyvtár váltás Használata: cd /usr/bin abszolút megadás cd ../user1 relatív megás cd / a gyökérkönyvtárba megy cd .. egy szinttel feljebb lép cd mindig a saját home könyvtárba megy *'mkdir' Könyvtár létrehozása Használata: mkdir alma alma nevű könyvtár létrehozása mkdir medve kutya eger a medve, kutya és eger nevű könyvtárakat hozza létre azonos szinten mkdir -p medve/barna medve/jeges létrehozza a medve könyvtárat és a medvén belül a barna és a jeges könyvtárat *'rmdir' Könyvtár törlés (ua. mint a DOS RD parancsa) *'ls' Kilistázza az aktuális könyvtár tartalmát az angol abc szerint rendezve Kapcsolói: :ls -l hosszú alakban listáz, a fájltípusok: ::'-' normál file ::d''' alkönyvtár ::'''l link ::b''' blokk rendszerű eszköz file (pl.: winchester, cd, floppy) ::'''c karakter rendszerű eszköz file (pl.: terminál, soros vonal) :ls -a minden file listázása (pl.: rejtett) A UNIX-ban a rejtett file-ok ponttal kezdődnek pl.: .bash_profile :ls -al minden file hosszú alakban :ls -R rekurzívan az aktuális könyvtártól kezdődően az összes könyvtár tartalmát listázza. :ls abc* minden a vagy b vagy c betűvel kezdődő listázása :ls *a-e az utolsó karakter a-tól e-ig lévő (a,b,c,d,e) betű :ls !a-g* nem a-g -vel kezdődik a file név (! - a tagadás jele) :ls -d a-g* az a-g -vel kezdődő könyvtárak listázása :ls -d *ta-e az utolsó előtti karakter t , az utolsó a-e *'cp' Másolás Használata hasonló a DOS copy parancshoz. cp file1 medve/barna a file1 másolása a medve/barna könyvtárba cp -R * /home/user2 a -R hatására rekurzívan az összes file és könyvtár másolása a /home/user2 könyvtárba (DOS xcopy) *'mv' Mozgatás használata hasonló a DOS move parancshoz mv eb kutya/tacsko a eb file mozgatása a kutya/tacsko könyvtárba *'rm' File törlése használata hasonló a DOS del parancshoz rm -i * a -i hatására rákérdez minden file törlésére rm -R medve a medve könyvtárat és az alatta lévő összes könyvtárat törli, rekurzív törlés *'file' Megmondja a file-ok típusát pl.: file * kiírja az aktuális könyvtár összes file-ának típusát *'ln' Link, csatolás A link-eknek két fajtája van a UNIX rendszereken, hard link és symbolic link. A hard link használata: ln /etc/passwd jelszo létrehoz egy jelszó nevű file-t az aktuális könyvtárba, ami nem egy önálló file, hanem csak egy kapcsolat a /etc/passwd file-ra. :A hard link-ek működése: A UNIX a file-okat nem a nevük, hanem egy azonosító az un. inode szám alapján különbözteti meg. Minden file-nak van egy inode száma (ls -i). Amikor egy hard linket csinálunk akkor a keletkező új file ugyanazt az inode számot kapja ami az eredeti file-é, új file nem keletkezik. Fontos: Hard link-et csak azonos filesystem-ek között lehet létrehozni! Az olyan file amire több link is kapcsolódik, csak akkor törlődik ki a filesystem-ből, a linkek szám nullára csökken (ls -l parancs 2. oszlop). A symbolic link használata: ln -s /mnt/cd/olvass.el! leiras A szerverben levő CD lemez filesystem- ében található olvass.el! file-ról képződik egy kapcsolat az aktuális könyvtárba leiras néven. :A symbolic link működése: A symbolic link használatakor a UNIX létrehoz egy új file-t ami kap egy új inode számot, azaz ez a fajta link nem az inode számok alapján kapcsolja össze a file-okat. A létrejött új file tartalma az eredeti file elérési útvonala. A file használatakor először az operációs rendszer megnézi a létrejött új file inode számát, ennek segítségével beolvassa a file tartalmát, majd az ott talált elérési útvonalnak megkeresi az inode számát és így találja meg azt a file-t amire a link mutat. Az ls -l kiírja a symbolic link hivatkozásokat. pl.: ls -l leiras enter lrwxrwxrwx 1 bg 500 18 Nov 9 17:10 leiras -> /mnt/cd/olvass.et! A file hossza 18 byte ez pont a /mnt/cd/olvass.el! elérési út karaktereinek száma. A symbolyc link parancs használható különböző filesystem-ek között is. Fontos: Az eredeti file törlésével a rácsatlakozó linkek nem törlődnek csak megszakadnak, azaz a linkeléskor keletkező file név használatakor hibaüzenetet kapunk! A file hozzáférési jogok mindig az eredeti file-ra beállítottak szerint értelmeződnek. Nem csak file-okat tudunk linkelni, hanem könyvtárakat is, ilyenkor a keletkezett új file bejegyzés könyvtárként működik. A link-ek használjuk akkor, ha egy nagyon mély alkönyvtárban lévő file-ra történő hivatkozást szeretnénk lerövidíteni, vagy ha egy file-t több néven szeretnénk elérni. Szöveges állományok kezelése A UNIX rendszereken sok féle szövegszerkesztő létezik, minden rendszeren megtalálható a vi (viáj) nevű program, de használata elég körülményes. Egy kicsit könnyebben használható program a következő: pico parancsok: CTRL+O - file mentése CTRL+R - file betöltése CTRL+W - keresés CTRL+Y - előző oldal CTRL+V - következő oldal CTRL+K - ha nincs kijelölés, akkor sortörlés, ha van kijelölés a szövegben, akkor vágólapra helyezés CTRL+^ - kijelölés kezdete/vége CTRL+U - beillesztés CTRL+C - kurzor pozíció megjelenítése CTRL+G - segítség kérés CTRL+X - kilépés ---- *'cat' Kiírja egy szövegfájl tartalmát a képernyőre folyamatosan cat lista a lista nevű file megjelenítése *'more' Kiírja egy szövegfájl tartalmát a képernyőre oldalakra tördelve more lista a lista nevű file megjelenítése parancsok: q''' - kilépés 'b '- előző oldal megjelenítése '''space - következő oldal megjelenítése enter - egy sor léptetése /szöveg - szöveg keresés *'tail' A file utolsó tíz sorának a megjelenítése pl.: tail lista A lista nevű file utolsó 10 sorának listázása tail -n 15 lista A lista nevű file utolsó 15 sorának listázása *'head' A file első tíz sorának listázása pl.: head lista A lista nevű file első 10 sorának listázása head -n 5 lista A lista nevű file első 5 sorának listázása A tail és a head parancsot elsősorban különböző napló (un. log) állományok listázására használják. *'wc' Megszámolja egy szöveg file-ban lévő karakterek, szavak, sorok számát. (word count) pl.: wc lista megszámolja lista nevű file-ban lévő karakterek, szavak, sorok számát. kapcsolói: :'-l' csak a sorok számát írja ki :'-w' csak a szavak számát írja ki :'-c' csak a karakterek számát írja ki pl.: ls | wc -w kiírja, hogy az aktuális könyvtárban mennyi file található ls -R / | wc -w kiírja, hogy a teljes file struktúrában mennyi file található Kommunikációs parancsok *'mesg' üzenet tiltás/fogadás használata: mesg kiírja az üzenetfogadás állapotát (y - fogadás bekapcsolva, n -fogadás kikapcsolva) mesg y üzenet fogadás bekapcsolása mesg n üzenet fogadás kikapcsolása *'write' üzenet küldés egy felhasználónak használata: A write bela enter parancs kiadása után a bela nevű felhasználó terminálján megjelenik egy felhívás, hogy üzenete érkezik. Az üzenetet begépeljük és a végén egy CTRL+D paranccsal lezárjuk. A bela nevű felhasználó az enter leütésével kapja vissza a prompt-ot. Fontos: Csak azoknak tudunk küldeni üzenetet akik be vannak jelentkezve a szerverre. *'talk' interaktív csevegés Használata: A user21 felhasználó szeretne beszélgetni a user28 felhasználóval. A user21 kiadja a talk user28 enter parancsot. A user28 terminálján megjeleni egy üzenet, hogy a user21 akar vele beszélgetni, ha a user28 is akarja a beszélgetést, akkor a talk user21 enter parancsot kell neki kiadni és a kapcsolat létrejön, ha nem akar beszélni, akkor a CTRL+C -vel visszakapja a prompt-ját. A sikeres kapcsolat felvételkor a terminál képernyője ketté válik a felső részben a saját szövegünk jelenik meg, az alsó részben a másik felhasználóé. Ha a másik felhasználó egy másik szerverre van bejelentkezve, akkor a talk után a másik felhasználó e-mail címét kell megadni. pl.: talk user2@tesztel.hu A beszélgetést a CTRL+C paranccsal bármelyik fél megszakíthatja. *'wall' Mindenkinek szóló un. broadcast üzenet Használata: wall Sziasztok, haza mentem! - Ezt az üzenetet mindenki megkapja, aki be van jelentkezve a szerverre. *'mail' Levelezés Használata: Levél küldés: mail user2@tesztel.hu levél küldés a user2@tesztel.hu felhasználónak. Lépései: :1. mail user2@tesztel.hu enter :2. a levél tárgyának megadása: Subject: elso level enter :3. a levél szövegének begépelése, a végén CTRL+D -vel kell lezárni. Érkezett levél megtekintése: A mail enter parancs kiadása után megjelennek a kapott levelek egy lista formájában, ahol lehet látni, hogy ki küldte, mi a levél tárgya, és a küldés időpontját. Az enter lenyomásával tudjuk megnézni a leveleinket. Az utolsó levél megtekintése után a EOT üzenet jelenik meg. Parancsok: :q kilépés a mail programból :s filenév az éppen megnézett levelet menti ki a filenév nevű file-ba. :d törli a éppen megnézett levelet :r válasz írás az éppen megnézett levélre A kilépéskor a megnézett levelek automatikusan elmentődnek a saját home könyvtárba mbox néven. Jogosultságok A UNIX egy file-hoz vagy könyvtárhoz három szintű jogosultságot rendel. Külön meg lehet adni, hogy a file tulajdonosa, a csoport, és az egyéb felhasználók milyen jogokkal rendelkezzenek a file-okkal. A file hozzáférési jogok lehetnek: :r (read) olvasási :w (write) írási (törlési) :x (execute) végrehajtási Alkönyvtár hozzáférési jogok lehetnek: :r (read) olvasási - a könyvtár tartalma olvasható :w (write) írási (törlési) a könyvtárba új file bejegyzés létrehozható :x (execute) belépési *'chmod' A jogosultságok módosítása Használata: chmod kod file-név , ahol kod: 3 jegyű szám, az első jegy a saját, a második a csoport, a harmadik a egyéb felhasználók jogai. Képzése a tagonként a kettes számrendszerre alapozva: pl.: saját jog: rwx csoport: rw egyéb: r egyenlő 764, azaz: 421 421 421 rwx rw- r-- a megfelelő helyi érték összeadásával alakulnak ki az egyes számok. chmod 764 file-név Testreszabás *'alias' Álnevek, parancsok definiálása pl.: alias kiírja a létrehozott álneveket alias dir=ls az ls parancs dir néven is kiadható alias list='ls -la' list néven az ls -la parancs hajtódik végre *'unalias' Álnevek megszüntetése pl.: unalias dir a dir álnév megszüntetése *'.bash_profile' - egyéni konfigurációs file A .bash_profile nevű file a saját home könyvtárban található, minden belépéskor a shell végrehajtja, így az itt elhelyezett parancsok, üzenetek minden belépéskor végrehajtódnak. Ide kell beírni pl. az alias-okat, a prompt alakját, az elérési utakat, stb. Kategória:Linux Kategória:Parancsok Kategória:Terminál